piratesfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Cutler Beckett
Age? Do we have any information/speculation on the age of Beckett? Old enough to have established the brand on Jack pre-CotBP and have it widely recognised as the mark of a pirate, old enough to have Governor Swann know him but have completely lost track of his rise in status until recently... But young enough to have Tom Hollander play him? ^_^ But seriously now, anyone know? zombie 09:39, 18 June 2007 (UTC) *Hollander himself was roughly 38-40 during filming, so we could assume Beckett is approximately the same age, meaning he's likely a couple of years younger than Jack (if we're taking Depp's age as the character's). If they're around the same age, there's not too much of a problem. Of course, that's only speculation. Seeing as we don't have a fixed timeline for the series, ages are hard to pin down. - \\Captain Kwenn// — Ahoy! 09:49, 18 June 2007 (UTC) Random Thing (Titled for Separation) He's doing it all wrong the index finger is supposed to be folded back as well. *Don't be a jackass **Bear in mind there's no need for either of those comments - Kwenn 08:26, 29 May 2007 (UTC) Beckett's Body? After the Endeavour explodes and you see the fallen flag of the East India Trading Company, obviously signifying their defeat, is the body that lands on top of the flag in the water Beckett's? *Presumably. It's symbolic that Beckett, so focused on "good business" would end up dying on top of the symbol of his company - Kwenn 08:26, 29 May 2007 (UTC) **Makes sense. ***Don't forget to sign your name after posts by typing four tildes: ~~~~ - Kwenn 11:18, 29 May 2007 (UTC) *It probably was because it seemed as if all the other officers abandoned ship.-Chevalle 20:50, 19 June 2007 (UTC) Lead quote I much prefer the "just good business" line over the current one; it not only encapsulates the character's viewpoint, but is also a recurring line, almost his catchphrase. The "they are signed" quote tells us nothing about the character other than he's part of the EITC, and Jack sounds like he's being sick when he hears his name. It's daft - [[User:Kwenn|'Captain Kwenn']] – Talk 18:57, 6 August 2007 (UTC) *Lead quotes usually have to do with the character as a whole, giving an insight on how others view him as a person or something. The other quote doesn't have much to do with Beckett as a whole, and it focuses some what on his and Jack's relationship.--Lord Cutler BeckettPort Royal 19:05, 6 August 2007 (UTC) ::...Which is a microcosm of his attitude towards everyone else; everything's business to him - he doen't really treat anyone as a person, just allies or enemies. Just because it's about Jack, doesn't mean the sentiment isn't relevant - [[User:Kwenn|'Captain Kwenn']] – Talk 19:07, 6 August 2007 (UTC) :::I'm not saying it isn't relevant, just that it's not immediately apparent to the reader. The quote isn't saying something about him, but of Jack, despite giving insight into his personality, but, whereas it is absent in the rest of the article, the lead quote shows how someone else thinks or feels about him. However, a quote where he says something directly about himself, like Davy Jones' lead quote, that would also be acceptable, it's just not common for characters to speak about themselves.--Lord Cutler BeckettPort Royal 19:13, 6 August 2007 (UTC) ::::Why? Jack does it all the time. And besides, it's not an issue; the quote reflects his personality, his outlook, and serves as his catchphrase as a memorable line - it's also his last, making it even more important. Your quote adds nothing to the character - [[User:Kwenn|'Captain Kwenn']] – Talk 19:16, 6 August 2007 (UTC) :::::Jack does, but most do not speak and brag about themselves. Jack is a unique case. The quote is still not about him, it just reflects his personality, and that isn't a very good lead quote. Take the lead quotes of Davy Jones, Elizabeth Swann, and Barbossa (Elizabeth being the most exemplary). They all are directly about themselves, and give good insight into the character's personality or life. The current quote is the closest thing we have to this, which is simply something specifically about him.--Lord Cutler BeckettPort Royal 19:42, 6 August 2007 (UTC)